


twelve eyes, one lie

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4398776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>six times dan and phil  are seen for something they're not quite yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	twelve eyes, one lie

i

**_2009_ **

They were at Phil’s house, sitting next to each other on the couch, watching the original blue lagoon and Phil’s mum is eavesdropping on them. “ Is it bad I don’t think it’s wrong?, I mean they’re cousins but they don’t know any better, they never learnt anything after the first grade “ Dan says “ I’m trying not to think about it, kinda ruins my fantasy “ Dan sits up immediately, clearing his throat. “ You mean getting it on a bee-beach?” Dan turns his upper body to face Phil, Phil shrugs, avoiding eye contact. “ Yeah, wouldn’t you?” Phil says casually.

“ I mean, girls don’t want to, my girlfriend said she didn’t want sand in her vagina.” Dan still looks at Phil “ Guys do, though, Dan” Dan’s brain goes into crisis mode, making him forget how to breathe. Phil notices “ I know you’re bI Dan, you’re not the only stalker on this couch “ “ How hot would it be to have your island to fuck on, no noise complaints “ Phil is still facing the screen “ watch the movie Daniel “ the tone Phil used made Dan nearly snap his neck facing the screen again. Dan swallows a gasp when he feels Phil rub his hand on the thigh, fingers working the inner thigh

“ I should buy us an island. Imagine all the sand castles we could build “ Phils innocent tone makes Dan feel like he’s somehow erased the conversation they just had. “ Pay attention Daniel, you’ll miss the movie” Phil is still massaging Dans thigh

.-

In the morning Dan wakes up first, he’s stayed at Phil’s  house before, so he decides to go make them coffees. However, he’s forgotten that this parent is home this time. When Dan walks into the kitchen, he finds Mrs Lester there, drinking from a mug. “ Dan, dear, sit, I’ll make you and Phil a coffee, “ she gestures to a seat which Dan takes. “Um, thank you Mrs Lester, I like mine-“ “ I know, love.” Dan makes a confused face she laughs at.  _“ Dan doesn’t like his coffee the way we do, I don’t think it’s weird though, it’s sweet, it suits him_ “ she does her best to imitate Phil.

“ He’s very fond of you “ a blush starts to creep up Dan’s cheeks, his friends back home never talked about Dan to their parents before, most  of his friends’ parents even met him. “ Phil hasn’t had someone special in months, “ she says feigning innocence on her words. “ We’re just friends, Mrs Lester “Dan clarifies. Standing up as she hands him two mugs. “Of course, Darl. Better get to it before your coffees get cold, “ she smiles knowingly.

ii

**_2010_ **

They’re on a bus on the way into town, no one else is on the bus, but they still decide to listen to music through Phils earphones and whisper their conversation. They finished listening to Stockholm syndrome by muse and falling away with you starts to play, a blush creeping up Dan’s neck “ This song makes my chest feel like it’s been clouded by gas, like I’m desperate to breathe again “ Dan admits

_I think our lives have just begun_

_I think our lives have just begun._

_“ This song makes me feel like a possibility “ Phil finally says, somehow Dan understood. “ It makes me feel like I can understand, which scares me “ Dan says “ Understand what?” Phil asks curiously._

_Feel my soul crumbling away_

_And falling away_

_Falling away with you_

“why people take chances “ Dan shrugs, that’s not exactly true but not false at all, it makes him understand trust

_Staying awake to chase a dream_

_Tasting the air you’re breathing in_

_I know I won’t forget a thing_

“ I think I understand “ Phil squeezes his shoulders, dropping his head to his chest as if he was trying to hide himself. The bus comes to a stop. “ This is us “ Dan says and they get up and shuffle to the front, both thanking the bus driver

“ you guys know there was no one else on the bus, you guys didn’t have to worry about PDA stuff “ the driver  says “ the worldsa changing anyways”

_“ Um, no sir, you’ve got it wrong, we’re just friends “ Phil says awkwardly, face growing as red as the dance was. “ Oh, sorry fellas, I just assumed, you guys looked pretty wrapped up in each other “ With that, they hop off the bus and giggle loudly as the bus drives away._

_All of the love we’ve left behind_

_Watching the flash backs intertwine_

_Memories I will never find_

_Memories I will never find_

iii

**_2011_ **

They’ve finally moved in together and Phils decided to set up a picnic to celebrate “ Pizza and wine. Romantic “ Dan sits cross legged on the floor. “ That was my intention “ Phil sits down opposite of Dan “ What do you think it’s going to be like living together? You’ll probably end up throwing me out “ Dan takes a slice of pizza.

“ not if you throw me out first “ Phil replies “ I’ll never throw you out Dan “ he sips his wine. About half an hour later there’s a knock at the door. “I’ll get it “ Phil states, walking towards the door and opening it. “ Hi” a girl with long red hair and dark eyes sticks out her hand, but withdraws it before Phil can shake it.

“ I’m Lyla, I’m your neighbor, I thought I should welcome you, “ she says enthusiastically, then peers over Phils shoulder “ oh “ she says as her cheeks grow red “ I’m sorry, I see I interrupted you and your dates night, I’ll just come back another time “ she awkwardly runs toward the other direction, before Phil could reply she was out of sight. “ He’s actually my roommate “ he whispers to himself.

iiii

**_2012_ **

Dan and Phil decided to go shopping together; they both needed new clothes and didn’t want to face public transport by themselves. “ Dan, stop fixing your hat every twenty seconds “ Phil whispered “ you look weird “ they were now in line to buy the shirts they picked out. “Well, if somebody could remember where they left the straightener, this wouldn’t be happening “

“I’m sorry I literally have the memory of a fish” Phil replies “ besides, I like your hobbit hair, Dan, you look fine you don’t need the goddamn hat “ he finishes

“ Well, I like your glasses and you never wear them “ Dan says. “ And the fans agree, “ he huffs. “

“ Next please “ the lady says and Dan and Phil go up to her. “ Not to sound rude, but I heard you guys talking, and I’ve always said ‘ the key to a successful relationship is always listening and communication ‘ and I’m sure you boys only have each other’s best interests in mind “ she scans their shirts. “Paying separate or together?”

“Together “ Dan replies before either of them correct her assumption

**_2013_ **

They’re at a party with other youtubers and Dan decides to talk to Louise, even though he hadn’t known her as long as other people in the room, he feels like she gives off the best aura. They had been talking for about an hour, then With or without you started to play. Dan doesn’t intentionally ignore what Louise is saying its just, this song draws him to Phil.

When he looks across the room, Phil’s eyes are already on him. Dan looks down bashfully but Phil keeps his stare until Dan looks back up, then its Phil’s turn to blush and look down bashfully. “ You know it’s okay, Dan “ Louise says. “ Okay, what?” Dan stutters.

“ to be in love with him and be scared that you are “ Louise takes his hand and squeezes it.

“ if you weren’t scared it wouldn’t be love, not really”

_See the stone set in your eyes_

_See the thorn twist in your side_

_I wait for you_

xi

**_2014_ **

Dan and Phil are at a park with Louise and Darcy.

“ phwil, can you push me, please ?”  Darcy grabs Phil’s hand and pulls him off the park bench

“ Well, seeing as I have no choice” Dan and Louise laugh “ Oh shoot. Dan I left my phone in the car, I’ll be right back “ Louise says “ Okay “ Dan replies but he’s so transfixed on Phil playing with Darcy, he has no idea where Louise is going. A little boy about seven approaches Dan.. “Um, excuse me sir “

“ Oh, hi there “ Dan smiles widely at the boy “ Is that your boyfriend pushing the girl on the swing?” The boy asks and Dan giggles, blushing. “ No, he isn’t, he’s my fiancé “ Dan replies And that’s not the truth, but hopefully after tonight, _it will be_

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so fluffy and gross


End file.
